Into the Woods (OUA)
'Into the Woods '''is the second episode of Season 2 of Once Upon an Apocalypse. It was written by AquaSoloSky and developed by JTheAlphabetBoy and AquaSoloSky. Synopsis ''Although the group thinks they're safe. One man has another story to tell. Plot Paul continues to look shocked into the woods as the man runs out screaming. Tyler says that he's going to attract infected so Paul gets Jesse and the three of them run out to save the man. However, they get caught up outside of the gates. Paul yells to Sandra to close the gates which she does, reluctantly. The small group of four run further into the forest but are quickly overrun by infected. Jesse slips and is about to be devoured when Tyler pulls him up. However, Tyler and Jesse are surrounded and Paul is forced to continue on. After running for a while, Paul stops and demands to know the man's name. He says that his name is Cole. Paul asks Cole what exactly he was doing and Cole decides to tell Paul his story. In the flashback we see Cole on a small boat of survivors. One of them, Kelli, asks him if he sees land and he raplies that he doesn't. She asks him to come inside, but he refuses. She begins pulling him, saying that he needs his sleep. Cole begins to pull and yell before Kelli grabs and kisses him pulling to the bedroom. Cole looks shocked before taking of his shirt and pulling her towards the bed. The next morning Cole awakens next to Kelli and hears banging at the door. He quickly gets dressed but the pounding gets louder and he's forced to open the door. The woman at the door demands that he tells her where he was last night. Cole says he was merely sleeping, blocking her view of Kelli. The woman scowls and leaves, but not before Cole calls out her name, Lilith. After a while the group arrives on land and they all get off the boat. One man, Joel asks where exactly they are, before an arrow hits his chest. The group begins to panic and scatter around the beach. William Tate and his group leave the forest with William saying how another group of survivors had been here just hours before, pointing to a bruise on his head. On girl in William's group aims her gun at Cole demanding him to give them their supplies. Cole seemingly agrees but then screams "INTO THE WOODS!" and bolts into the woods. Cole's group seems confused but tries to run anyway. William orders for the girl, Jenna, to start firing. Many members of Cole's group are killed, including Kelli. Cole looks on in horror as one girl from his group tries to run to him but is grabbed. Cole sadly turns and runs into the woods. Back in the present Paul reprimands Cole for being to rash and stupid, to which Cole apologizes. Due to it getting late, Paul suggests they make up some sort of camp, however in the trees, William watches them and whispers to Jenna to round up the others. Co-Stars * Raven Symone as Kelli * Karen Gillan as Lilith * Madison Lintz as Jenna Uncredited * Martin Delaney as Joel * Amy Leigh Hickman as Kitty Roland Deaths * Joel * Kelli * Many of Cole's group Trivia * First appearance of Cole Roland * First (and Last) appearance of Kelli * First appearance of Lilith * First appearance of Jenna * First (and Last) appearance of Joel * First appearance of Kitty Roland * Kitty was revealed to not only be the girl running to Cole, but was also revealed to be his sister. * This episode introduces the main arc of the season, the chase by William Tate's group. This arc was dubbed "Don't Stop" * Tyler O'Connor and Jesse were both given unknown statuses after this episode.